Ella y El
by Asorthya
Summary: Una historia entre Snape y una nueva alumna de 6to
1. Beinvenida a Hogwarts

**Bienvenida a Hogwarts**

Era un día como cualquier otro de invierno, más luminoso de lo normal y realmente agradable.

-Más tranquilo de lo que se suponía debería de estar- pensó con inusitada tristeza.

No esperaba que aquel día le comprendiera en lo que ella sentía, porque si así hubiese sido llovería a cantaros, pero era antagónicamente apacible. Pensaba la chica mientras recorría con calma los pasillos de lo que sería su nuevo "hogar" por lo que quedaba del resto del año escolar. Se dirigía hacia el despacho de su nuevo director.

Ya le era muy difícil este repentino cambio… ¡Pero que estaba pensando! De repentino no había tenido nada. Hacía mucho sabía que cerrarían Beauxbaton, pero a decir verdad, al igual que sus amigas, se resistía a creerlo, y todo por culpa de los "sucesos" como había dicho su directora. Sucesos claro, tenían todo que ver con Lord Voldemort. Como todos los acontecimientos de su vida, pero ya había vivido mucho, había pasado por mucho y pocos lo sabían. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de comenzar desde cero.

-"Ca…cachos cachudos?" - Dijo cuando se hubo enfrentado a la fea gárgola del despacho del director. Bastante estúpida se sentía por hablar a una gárgola y además de decir tan desfachatadas palabras, pero esas habían sido las instrucciones de la profesora…profesora… que va!, ya se había olvidado el nombre. Ni modo.

Con estupefacción observó como la gárgola comenzaba a subir y dejaba entrever a su paso una escalera de caracol que no dudó en subir. –Cual escalera mecánica muggle- pensó la chica.

Se encontró ante una puerta, pero antes de tocar, un hombre alto y de cabello negro, nariz prominente y asombrosa piel blanca se precipitaba sobre ella. Ocurrió todo muy rápido, el hombre salió del despacho con prisa y sin siquiera imaginarse que alguien podía estar detrás de la puerta del director, por lo que chocó con la recién llegada enredándose ambos en Merlín sabe que lío de pies, túnicas y cuerpos en general, cayendo ambos estrepitosamente al piso.

-Por los mil demonios! Que caraj…- maldecía Snape mientras hacia todo su esfuerzo por pararse lo más dignamente que la situación se lo permitía.

-Severus,- dijo Dumbledore- ese no es modo de recibir a nuestra nueva alumna, la señorita…

-Susan… Susan Lombard- se adelantó la chica diciendo con voz ahogada, y un tanto asustada por la situación.

Snape ya se había puesto de pie y miraba con recelo a la nueva alumna, ésta le dirigió una mirada furtiva antes de incorporarse por ella misma y notando que su nuevo profesor no le ofrecería ayuda para hacerlo. Mucho menos disculpas.

Eso no había empezado nada bien la verdad, ella podía decir mucho de un primer encuentro, una mirada decía bastante, y la verdad esa que ahora mantenía con "Severus" no auguraba nada bueno.

-Bien Susan-dijo el hombre de cabello cano- Pues bienvenida a Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería!

-Como quien hubiese presentado un circo- dijo la chica en voz baja, apenas audible para si misma, pero lo suficiente para que Snape escuchara y reprimiera una sonrisa.

_Era bastante mordaz esta chiquilla al parecer, por lo menos tenía carácter. Interesante_.

Ahora que había pasado ese vergonzoso momento, era capaz de percatarse que la proximidad que hubo entre ambos después de la caída, ahí en el suelo fue…sobrecogedora por decirlo de algún modo…había sentido su aliento en la parte posterior del cuello y no pudo evitar estremecerse… tonterías Severus! Hace mucho que no estabas tan cerca de una mujer, de eso se trataba seguramente. Nada más.

-¡Pero pasa niña! No te quedes ahí. ¿Nos acompañas Severus? Luego podrás hablar con Minerva, ya habrá tiempo para eso.

Ambos se adentraron al despacho siguiendo al director.

-Bueno Susan- dijo Dumbledore una vez que los tres estuvieron sentados alrededor del escritorio.- Estás aquí para saber a que casa pertenecerás estos dos años que estarás aquí. Supongo que la profesora McGonagall te habrá hablado ya de todo ¿no?

_Así que así se llamaba la vieja esa…_- pensó Susan

-Pues si, ya me hablo de todo… creo. Aunque no mencionó un recibimiento tan… efusivo. -Dijo seria pero a la vez divertida.

Snape le lanzo una mirada con sorna.

La verdad no fue mi intención señorita, ya verá que mi trato con los alumnos no se basa en la proximidad. -Le dijo fríamente.

Vaya que se iba a tener que andar con cuidado con este tipo.

-El profesor Severus Snape será tu profesor de pociones Susan.

_-¡Joder! _- pensó la nueva alumna

Pero ahora a lo que vinimos!

Dumbledore se dirigió a un estante y sacó lo que a ella le pareció un viejo sombrero negro.

- Te pondré este sombrero para saber a que casa perteneces, está hechizado por los fundadores de Hogwarts y dependiendo de tus cualidades y aptitudes te destinará a una de las cuatro casas:

Hufflepuff, Revenclaw, Gryffindor o Slytherin. ¿Lista?

-Pues... si- dijo ella nerviosa pero a la vez manteniendo esa leve altanería de una Beauxbaton.

Una vez Dumbledore le puso el sombrero éste comenzó su inspección.

-Vaya chica, que cosas tan interesantes- decía el sombrero, ante la mirada atenta de los hombres presentes-realmente tienes muchas aptitudes…uhmm me lo has puesto realmente difícil pero…Slytherin? No no, aunque seria una buena casa para ti…no. Definitivamente una Gryffindor!

La verdad a ella le tenía sin cuidado, no entendía ni cuesco lo que significaba ser una Slytherin o una Gyffindor.

-Felicitaciones señorita Lombard- dijo apretadamente Snape- ya veo que tendremos otro de los arrogantes Gryffindor.

-Severus- le reprochó Dumbledore mientras retiraba el sombrero y lo guardaba en el estante- lo que pasa Susan, es que el profesor Snape es jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

-Oh, ya veo. Aunque la verdad no entiendo mucho las diferencias entre las casas…- dijo fríamente.

-Ya lo irá averiguando señorita, no se preocupe.- Dijo Snape con tono un tanto amenazante.

_¿Y a este que rayos le ha dado conmigo?-_ pensaba ella mientras el hombre le miraba analizándola con sus fríos ojos y pasando uno de sus largos, pero bien cuidados dedos por sus finos labios. _Que mirada tan penetrante… sentía como si le analizaran cada uno de sus pensamientos…_

-Severus,¿ podrías decirle a Minerva que venga? Creo que sería bueno conociera a su nueva alumna y la llevara a conocer su sala común.

El hombre se puso de pie y dirigió una última mirada a la chica, quien no se inmuto y le mantuvo al mirada. Ni un atisbo de emoción al parecer. Eso era bueno, no se dejaba amenazar. – Enseguida- dijo y desapareció por el umbral de la puerta.

**Hola a todos! bueno, empieza un poco lenta la cosa pero despacito por las piedras! ojalá les uste el fic, que es mi primera obra! está terminado!**


	2. Comenzando como Gryffindor

**Comenzando como Gryffindor**

Se encontraba admirando al sala comun, o en realidad se podria decir que se encontraba en la sala comun mientras la admiraban, bueno, admirar seria mucho decir, pero claramente no pasaba desapercibida aun cuando habian transcurrido varios minutos de su llegada y McGonagall la había presentado.

-Bastante guapa la nueva chica eh? Decía un grupo de chicos de 7mo año.

-Como se nota que viene de Beauxbaton no? – comentaba otro de 6to y así la casa entera se avenía a los comentarios.

Si, era cierto que era una chica muy bella, aunque ella nunca se había tragado todo eso, era demasiado trivial eso de la apariencia. Aun cuando su hermoso cabello castaño le caía hasta la cintura con suaves ondas y sus hermosos ojos almendrados decían lo mucho que había vivido y reflejaban una paz hermosa que contrastaba con su tono de voz un tanto grave para sus suaves facciones. Armonía y dureza, altanería y humildad se mezclaban en un perfecto equilibrio.

-Al parecer no soy el único- dijo una voz a su espalda. Se volteó y se encontró con nada menos que…- soy Viktor, Viktor Krum.- dijo el muchacho sin darse grandes aires, lo dijo de la manera más humilde que pudo. Se le veía un poco cohibido, y con mucha razón, no lo acosaban solo porque McGonagall se los había pedido expresamente, pero otra cosa eran las insistentes e interrogatorias miradas de sus compañeros de casa.

Ya se quien eres- le dijo ella, con una sonrisa-y también me alegra no ser la única que haya decidido continuar sus estudios en otro colegio.

Luego de todo el ajetreo que habían suscitado en la sala, pasados unos cuantos minutos que se hicieron eternos, dejaron de ser la entretención y pudieron sentarse a conversar.

-¿Qué hizo que decidieras venir a Hogwarts?- comenzó diciéndole la chica.- la mayoría prefirió quedarse junto a sus padres y la verdad no los culpo, viendo como están las cosas.

-Algo de razón tienes, pero creo que la mayoría no tuvo voz ni voto en la situación, ya veis como son los padres los que terminan eligiendo por uno. Afortunadamente ese no fue mi caso y no pensaba abandonar, ni mucho menos postergar mis estudios, quiero ser auror a como de lugar.

Y ella que pensaba que ese tal Krum era un cerebro de músculo que solo se interesaba por las escobas y la pelotita dorada…

-¿y tu? ¿Cual es tu excusa?

-Uhm, bueno, yo la verdad no tengo familia-dijo mirándolo profundamente y sin una gota de pena en su mirada o su voz que delatara debilidad - Así que no podía estar muy segura sola, por lo que Dumbledore me contactó y trajo a su colegio.

-Vaya, yo…

-Viktor! Que alegría verte!- dijo una efusiva Hermione abalanzándose sobre el y arrojando todos los libros que traía consigo.

-Hola.- dijeron despacio los chicos que la acompañaban: Ron y Harry.

Pasaron largo rato conversando y presentándose frente a una mesita cerca del fuego. El tiempo pasó volando así que se fueron a acostar, ya que los chicos nuevos realmente lo necesitaban

.

_Quizás esto no sea tan malo después de todo_ - pensaba la chica recostada sobre su cama.

Susan despierta- decía Hermione- Ya es la hora de bajar a desayunar, luego tenemos historia de la magia. Apresúrate.

Abajo se reunieron con Krum, Harry y Ron. Este ultimo ya había olvidado lo sucedido entre Krum y Hermione, mal que mal, había sido Hermione la que terminó todo y habían pasado 2 años de eso. También lo admiraba como jugador de Quidditch y ahora era un Gryffindor, uno muy simpático a pesar de todo.

Ya en el gran comedor, la chica se maravillaba del ambiente de Hogwarts, toda esa comida…las mesas de las casas, toda la magia… le parecía realmente hermoso.

Una extraña sensación la descoloco de sus pensamientos, se sentía observada. A pesar de que todo el gran comedor (que a decir verdad tampoco estaba repleto pues muchos de los estudiantes habían decidido no ir a Hogwarts ese año) los observaba, sentía una mirada particular…

-¡Susan!¡ Susan!, ¡al fin mujer! ¿Me pasas la tarta de arándanos por favor?- Un hambriento Ron la hacia volver a la realidad.

Rieron y comieron a gusto hasta que fue la hora de su primera clase, mientras caminaban por los pasillos Hermione hacia de guía turística por el lugar.

2 horas después de historia de la magia Susan y Krum se preguntaban como aun seguían vivos después de tan aburrida clase, si la voz de ese fantasma no mataba a alguien era casi un milagro. Si es que se podía morir de aburrimiento claro.

-Ahora tenemos una hora de pociones,- dijo Hermione notando el abatimiento de Ron y Harry.

-¿Que? ¿Que pasa con pociones?- preguntó un preocupado krum al ver la expresión de los chicos. Nada podía ser peor de lo que acababan de tener.

- Oh, nada en realidad- se adelantó ron.- es solo que Snape te quita puntos por el hecho de ser un Gryffindor y te humilla hasta transformar su cabello a rubio.

- Más aun cuando eres "famoso"- dijo un fastidiado Harry.

-Ah! Snape! Ya me sonaba el nombre- dijo Susan ante las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros- si, ya tuve la… oportunidad de conocerlo, y no estuvo muy contento de tener a "un arrogante Gryffindor más este año" como dijo él.

-¡Que descaro!- dijo Ron- a un arrogante Gryffindor no le gustaría tener a un murciélago gigante de profesor.

Ella rió despacio, había sido lo mismo que había pensado de su nuevo profesor, un murciélago gigante.

-¿Esto es un baño?- pregunto Susan

-Si- dijo Hermione- adelante, nosotros te esperamos en el aula, aun quedan 5 minutos.

-Vale- alcanzó a decir la chica antes de salir corriendo.

Al salir se dio cuenta que no tenia idea de donde se encontraba el aula de pociones, e iba a ser complicado encontrarla pues estaba oscuro ahí en las mazmorras y esas estúpidas escaleras que se movían no le hacían gracia ya. Pasó varios minutos dando vueltas hasta que una vieja bruja de un retrato le ofreció ayuda.

-Ay niña! Si el aula del profesor Snape esta en la puerta del fondo!

-gracias- dijo ella y corrió. Ya llevaba un no muy elegante retraso.

Al atravesar la puerta se encontró con la peor mirada que podía encontrarse: la de Snape, muy molesto por su atraso y claramente por la asquerosa vida que llevaba, pensó ella.

-Hasta que se ha dignado a venir señorita Lombard- dijo ponzoñosamente- ¿A que se ha venido su atraso? Quizás…-dijo lenta y venenosamente- porque no aguantaba las ganas de hacerse notar frente a la clase y ser el centro de atención, ¿no es así?

Ella arqueó una ceja y levanto su barbilla, este hombre no le estaba gustando para nada , nadie, absolutamente nadie la humillaba de esa forma.

En realidad, profesor- puso cuidadosamente mas pica en la última palabra- estaba esperando que alguien se abalanzara sobre mí como recibimiento, pero en vista de que eso no ha ocurrido me dispuse a entrar.

20 puntos menos para Gryffindor! Y tiene detención hoy después de la cena.

_Que se creía esa chiquilla! Como le contestaba así a él, Severus Snape, el profesor mas temido por el alumnado. ¡Y de esa forma! Si, es verdad que se sentía avergonzado por haber caído sobre una alumna y ella no hacia reparos en recordárselo._

_- _Puede comenzar a elaborar su poción, aunque dudo que alcance. Si demuestra ser como todos los de su casa verá una muy baja nota en la botellita que me pase cuando finalice.

La chica no se dio por aludida y comenzó a realizar su poción. No era muy complicada la verdad. El filtro de la amargura, ya veía por que les pidió que se la prepararan. Aunque ni tomándose todos los frascos que prepararan este hombre sería diferente.

Cortó los ingredientes, mezcló, revolvió a la izquierda, a la derecha, muy concentrada en su operación, lo que no pasó inadvertido por el hombre, que en ese instante pasaba por entre los alumnos quitando puntos como mandado a hacer.

Faltando un par de puestos para que llegara a ella, puso su poción en la botellita, limpió todo y se fue del aula dejando una impecable botellita con un perfecto tono escarlata sobre la mesa del profesor.

Él la miro estupefacto cuando salió y más sorprendido aun al ver que la poción estaba realmente muy bien hecha.


	3. S vs S

**S v/s S**

A la hora de la cena se encontraban los cinco despotricando contra Snape.

-¿Y qué si la poción me salió naranja?- decía un enfadado Ron- no era peor que la de Goyle que era de un azul imposible y a el no le bajo 50 puntos!

-Por lo menos no se la ha cargado personalmente contigo. Continuaba krum.

-Que te dijo a ti?- pregunto Hermione

- Que hacia pociones tan bien como lo era mi desempeño debajo de una escoba- contestó apesadumbrado - ¡Tengo una lesión por Merlín! No debería burlarse de eso, por eso es que cojeo.

- Que va! Dijo Hermione, solo está celoso porque eres mas guapo y popular de lo que él nunca fue.

-Bueno-se adelantó Harry al ver la cara de sonrojo de su amiga y la de furia de Ron- por lo menos tiene carne de cañón nueva para rato, lo que me deja un rato de paz a mi, y de todas formas ya hay alguien que le ha contestado satisfactoriamente.

Susan se dio por aludida. – ya, pero bien caro me ha salido, mi primer día y ya estoy con detención! Creo que hice record.

La verdad es que si- dijo Hermione- pero mejor te apresuras porque Snape ya ha salido y no es bueno hacerlo esperar.

Me trae sin cuidado. Dijo que después de la cena, yo aun no termino y nunca dijo que fuera después de SU cena.

Vaya chica, ¡que agallas tienes!- acotó un asombrado Ron.

20 minutos después alguien tocaba a la puerta de su despacho. Ya imaginaba quien era.

-Adelante-dijo monótonamente. Veo que no ha aprendido mucho, señorita. Insiste con sus retrasos.

Pues vera señor- dijo ella altaneramente.-usted dijo después de la cena. Y yo acabo de terminar la mía.

No se esfuerce en pensar mas allá de mis instrucciones.- sus ojos le calaban profundamente- Verá que en este juego yo soy quien pone las reglas.

Y soy yo quien decide si juega o no, profesor. Recuerde que los juegos son de dos. Y verá de que de esa manera son mas…entretenidos.

En un día normal y por supuesto que con una estudiante normal, el viejo profesor hubiese hervido en rabia y hubiese descontado una cantidad descomunal de puntos a la casa del dueño de esas palabras. Pero todo con esa niña no era nada más alejado de lo ordinario.

-No se equivoque, señorita Lombard- dijo un calmado Snape- está en mi territorio ahora. Por lo menos creo que tengo el placer de elegir con quien jugar. Y como podrá imaginar, usted no está dentro de mi lista.

Al ver con delicia que ella no decía nada se apresuró a darle su trabajo.- Ordene los ingredientes de aquel estante- le dijo volviendo a sus pergaminos- Ah! y sin magia.

Sabía que esa mirada de furia que le había lanzado no hacía mas que rebotar en él pero que bien se sentía.

Que risa le causaban esas miradas de niña con pucheros. Le resultaba interesante esta chica a pesar de todo.

Susan no era muy diestra sin su varita, lo que no pasaba desapercibido a su profesor, quien aprovechaba cada error para burlarse cruelmente de ella. Lo estaba disfrutando sin duda. Ella había decidido ignorarlo para así salir lo antes posible de ahí pero tenía sus límites.

-¡Suficiente!- dijo la chica. Sus ojos llameaban peligrosamente- No se qué carajo le he hecho yo a usted pero insiste en hacerme la vida imposible, he tenido más encuentros con usted de los que hubiese querido para una vida completa y sólo es mi primer día! ¡Castígueme cuanto quiera pero solo déjeme en paz!

Snape se tragó su sorpresa. Nunca ningún alumno se había atrevido…

- ¡Desde que puso un pie sobre este colegio se ha dedicado a faltarme el respeto, Srta. Lombard! ¡No espere que mi trato con Ud. sea grato!

-¡Y en cuanto puse ese pie Ud. se encargó de pisarlo! ¿Que esperaba?

Esta chica se estaba pasando, Snape ya no contenía su furia. Pero tenía algo de razón, él había comenzado.

-¡Olvide eso de una vez por todas! Dijo parándose súbitamente y apoyando sus manos sobre al escritorio. Súbitamente sus músculos se relajaron y volvió a tomar asiento frente a una extrañada alumna.

-A menos…-dijo lentamente, disfrutando de sus palabras- que le haya gustado mucho aquel primer encuentro… señorita.

¿Esto se estaba poniendo interesante o era ella? O solo intentaba disminuirla de otra forma ya que lo anterior no había resultado,. Este hombre era más astuto de lo que suponía.

Hora de responder.

-A decir verdad… profesor, he tenido mejores.- dijo con indiferencia. La cual descolocó a Snape por una milésima de segundo, le estaban poniendo reglas en su propio juego.

-Entonces, señorita, intentaremos remediar eso y me dará una segunda oportunidad cuando venga mañana a las 8 a una nueva detención.

_¡Me la hizo!_

-Bien señor, pero debo decirle que tendrá que esforzarse.- Sonrió, tomó su mochila y se alejó, dejando tras de si a un divertido e interesado Snape.

-¡Estúpido engreído! ¡Otra detención! Si la quería molestar lo estaba logrando, pero ella nunca cedería, por muy profesor que fuera. De todas formas eso de los puntos era una bobada que no le interesaba. Era interesante todo eso de provocarse con palabras, pero las detenciones era otro cuento! Él estaba poniendo mucho esfuerzo en fastidiarla, pero no lo conseguiría. No a ella. Ya lo había dicho, un juego era de dos.

-Juguemos entonces Severus Snape. Dijo maliciosamente.

-¿A que cosa quiere jugar conmigo señorita Lombard?- dijo un calmado y divertido profesor de pociones en su oído.

_-¡Mierda!_ - No se había dado cuenta de su presencia, tan ensimismada que estaba apoyada en la ventana de la lechuceria y mucho menos notó que había hablado en voz alta.

Lejos de amilanarse le contestó mirándole a los ojos:

A la alumna y el profesor, señor. A que más.

Snape ya no se lo creía, pero lejos de enojarse, pues por el carácter de la chica sabía que eso no le llevaría a ninguna parte, esbozó una sonrisa de autocomplacencia y dijo

Ya sabia yo que no le pasaba inadvertido, señorita.

Esto le superaba, _¿que pretendía Snape? Como si le fuera a pasar inadvertido un mugroso murciélago humano_. Lo miraba incrédula a través de sus almendrados ojos, más frustrada que otra cosa, pues este hombre era de fierro y estaba disfrutando de sus respuestas lejos de sacarlo de sus casillas como tenía pensado. Nada tenía que responder frente a lo que el le había dicho así que rápidamente salió de ahí. Pero antes de abrir la puerta este dijo:

-ah! Y 10 puntos menos a su casa por no anteponer "profesor" A mi nombre, aun cuando sean oraciones que yo no debería haber oído.

Siquiera volteó la chica. Se alejó pensando en la ruma de deberes que tenía. Ya pensaría en su pequeño jueguito con el profesor.

Se encontró con Hermione en la biblioteca y comenzaron a avanzar. Pronto se les unieron Viktor, Ron y Harry pero de ahí no consiguieron mucho más y fueron a cenar.

Desde la mesa de los profesores sentía una mirada penetrante. Ya la había sentido antes y no tenía al necesidad de constatar a quien pertenecía. Ciertamente le provocaba cierto placer la atención que conseguía de Snape. Sonrío para sí y se enfrascó en la conversación con los chicos.

_-¡Joder_! Eran las ocho. Debía correr a las mazmorras.

Adelante- escucho decir con parsimonia al otro lado de la puerta cuando hubo tocado.

-Esta vez siento el atraso señor, dijo Susan.- Me había olvidado.

Y en realidad si que lo sentía, no quería darle mas excusas para tener mas castigos… ¿ o si?

- Ya es habitual en usted hacerme esperar señorita Lombard. Y eso no me gusta. Pero ya habrá tiempo para que me lo rectifique.

Ella le miro desconfiada.

Snape hizo caso omiso a eso y la invito a tomar asiento frente a el en su escritorio.

-Hoy me ayudará a agrupar estos trabajos- y volvió a lo suyo.

Pasaron largos minutos de silencio hasta que él preguntó: - ¿puedo suponer que ya pertenece al trío dorado de Gryffindor?

_¿Qué coño estaba hablando? ¿De qué trío dorado le hablaba?_

-¿Señor?

Sus amiguitos Gryffindor claro. Aunque ahora ya son un quinteto con el señor Krum y usted.

Veo que ha estado pendiente de mí, señor Snape- le respondió la chica- Lo cual no deja de halagarme.

Terminó de decir aquello con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios y siguió su trabajo. Pero no dejo de notar la incredulidad y asombro en los ojos del hombre mayor.

Punto para ella.

Lamento sacarla de su ensoñación, pero usted no es de mis favoritas.- ¿_Qué rayos había sido eso?¿ Como cuernos había dicho semejante estupidez?_ Ya no le estaba gustando el efecto de la chica sobre él.

Ya veré si hay forma de cambiar eso, profesor- le contestó la alumna mirándolo fijamente.- _No le habia gustado jugar_? No se podía echar atrás ahora que ella llevaba la ventaja.

**Cambio en el sentir**

Snape paseaba atónito por su despacho. _¿Qué había sido todo aquello? ¿Qué habia pasado en esta detención? Por que mierda no podía concentrarse en nada mas que no fuera la alumna nueva… Sí severus, alumna. No, solo se divertía con ella. Eso era. Aunque ella respondía impresionantemente bien a sus palabras, eso le divertía. Y asombraba. Pero ahora se preocupaba del efecto de tales jugarretas. Nunca pensó que ella se atreviera…_

Llevaba tantos año y ninguna alumna… ninguna como ella. Una adolescente que en realidad no lo parecía, era muy buena en todas las asignaturas, podría ser popular pero estaba claro que a ella eso el importaba un cuesco y no tenia esos aires de sabelotodo de Granger aunque fuese mucho más lista o la arrogancia de su nuevo amiguito Potter. Sin dejar de mencionar que era muy guapa, su frescura de niña, casi mujer, lozana y llena de esa vitalidad y madurez de quien ha vivido mucho. Le gustaba verla ensimismada mirando por las ventanas o pasear solitariamente por el lago, enfrascada en conversaciones y riendo con sus amigos, pero disfrutaba aun mas con sus discusiones, peleando por quién tenía un comentario más mordaz que lanzarle al otro, eso le demostraba su rapidez de pensamiento.

Se sorprendió esbozando una sonrisa.

Mientras, no ocurria algo muy diferente en los dormitorios de 6to año de Griffindor.

_Le gustaba su mirada, estaba claro. Era profunda y misteriosa, algo arrogante a veces, pero a veces descubría fugaces muestras de sentimientos en ellos. Especialmente cuando ella le hablaba. Aunque solo fuera para sacarle de quicio._

-Susan, voy a la biblioteca. Vienes?

Es cierto, se acercaban los exámenes finales, por eso todo el mundo parecía estar ausente. Mejor. Quería pensar.

-No Herm, adelántate- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Bajó a la sala común y se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía. Ya no necesitaba pensar más. Fue a dar una vuelta al lago como de costumbre. No necesitaba estudiar, había sido muy aplicada en las clases y en sus deberes por lo que eso seria suficiente. Ya era tarde pero no sentía ganas de entrar aun, se sentó bajo un árbol y aprovechando esa calurosa tarde de verano se quedó dormida. Vino a despertar mucho más tarde. _¿Que hora seria? Mas de las 10 seguramente. Si la encontraban merodeando por los pasillos seria detención segura._ Se apresuró a entrar y con el máximo sigilo comenzó a caminar. Ya faltaba poco… un par de escaleras más y… paf! Maldito escalón falso! Ahora tenia la pierna atorada y ni hablar de lo mucho que le dolía! No podía salir de allí sola y para más joder su varita habia caído unos cuantos metros mas allá. Atrapada. Atrapada hasta que llegara alguien y la sacara sólo para castigarla. Solo esperaba que no fuera el sádico ese del celador que la miraba incluso con lujuria…

Que agradable sorpresa- escucho a alguien decir. Una voz tan inconfundible como sus negros ojos.

_Donde mierda estaba Filch ahora_- pensaba-ahora si que la situación se ponía color de hormiga. Pero por Merlín cuanto dolor tenia en la pierna.

-Profesor yo…- pero no pudo continuar, tenia la voz ahogada por el dolor.

El hombre se dio cuenta de la situación y no tardo en ayudarla a salir. Se agachó y la tomo con sumo cuidado. Al acercarse sintió su delicado aroma. Un aroma de mujer que hace mucho no sentía y su agitada respiración cerca de su cuello le hicieron sentir una suave sensación muy agradable. Se estremeció ante solo ese pequeño contacto.

Un gemido lo saco de sus pensamientos y notó la herida en su pierna. Nada que el no pudiera solucionar.- descuide señorita Lombard, en mi despacho tengo lo que necesito para curar eso, ¿puede sostenerse en pie?

E-Eso creo… ay!- la chica estuvo apunto de caer pero se encontró con unos fuertes brazos que la sujetaron por la cintura y el dueño de aquellos brazos se encontró con otros muy suaves que lo tomaban del pecho.

Gracias dijo ella tímidamente mirándole a los ojos.

Avanzaron hacia el despacho del profesor en las mazmorras lentamente, él ayudándola a sostenerse y ella sintiendo ese contacto y deseando que no cesara.

La puso en el sillón frente a un calido fuego, rodeado todo de penumbras, mientras el buscaba unas plantas para ponerlas en su pie. Ella seguía cada movimiento de su profesor, cada detalle. Maravillada de sus facciones y habilidad. Se detenía en los sonidos de su capa al ondear y en cómo ésta caía por sus hombros. Y él a veces le dirigía una mirada breve cuando ella no miraba y disfrutaba de su vulnerabilidad, ahí en su sillón, en su despacho. Con él.

-Esto servirá- y puso un ungüento sobre su piel esparciéndola con sus dedos. Que suave era, no se había dado cuenta cuanto anhelaba ese contacto, aun cuando hubiese una crema de por medio.

Se sentó junto a ella.- No podrá moverse en una media hora- Luego de eso la llevare a su torre.

Ella le miro y la pasión que evocaron esos ojos almendrados se coló por Snape sin permiso y arrebatándole todo el sentido común que tenia, pero su asombro no le permitía hacer realmente nada. Sentía un vacío y una calidez enormes. Un deseo que lo había consumido desde hace algunos días.

_-Esos ojos_. Pensaba ella- _era demasiado_.

Se encontró mirando sus finos labios, perdida totalmente en el deseo. Quería besarlo, tocarlo…

Abrazarla, poseerla, hacerla mía…

Iluminados solo por el fuego y el crepitar de las llamas…

-Señor -dijo ella con voz apenas audible. Intentó proseguir pero su boca no respondió, balbuceó un poco, flojamente. Y la volvió a cerrar. Estaba completamente perdida en esos ojos. Exhaló un poco de aire, embriagada con sus propios sentimientos, con el propio deseo de Snape. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que el pudo sentir su agitada respiración. Y se acercó un poco… esos labios… tan rojos, tan frescos, el cabello que caía grácil sobre su cuello, cuello que habría devorado en pocos segundos si ella le hubiese permitido…había pasado todo tan rápido. Del odio al amor un paso. Pero que diablos, eso no era amor. Simplemente le deseaba. Le deseaba como nunca había deseado a nadie. Pero era una niña, era una alumna. Era SU alumna… no podía, simplemente no podía.

Sus entrecortadas respiraciones se fundían en una sola llenando de calor sus labios. Él quedó a un centímetro de sus labios y su boca rozo la suya.

Pasaron interminables egundos de duda.

Con lo ultimo de sus fuerzas y sentido común la chica le tomó la mejilla y posó su frente sobre la de él. Era su forma de disculparse. Es que no podía. Se paró con dificultad pues el pie aun le dolía y salió de ahí. Por suerte no se encontró con Filch y llego sana y salva a su dormitorio. El hombre se quedó en su despacho en la misma posición, con los ojos cerrados y su mano puesta donde antes había estado la mano de la chica. En su mejilla. Había disfrutado de ese suave contacto y lo estaba intentando guardar. Pero no olvidaba que le había rechazado y ese beso nunca se llevó a cabo. Le habían dejado a él, a Severus Snape. Nunca nadie le había rechazado de esa forma. Pero lejos de sentirse enojado se sentía apenado. No podía creer lo que estuviera sintiendo. Sabia que no había jugado con el, por mucho que su orgullo le dijera lo contrario. Prefería escuchar a su corazón… una vez en su vida. Ella lo habia lamentado, sus ojos lo dijeron, sus movimientos lo hicieron. No podían.


	4. No digas Nada

**No digas nada**

Al día siguiente tenían clases de pociones, se verían. Había nerviosismo de parte de ambos bien disimulado. Pero cuando la chica entró, sus defensas se quebraron y no pudo evitar quemarle con la mirada. Ella lo sintió. Y también sintió ese escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo. La clase se desarrolló con normalidad, pero no dentro de cada uno y ciertamente no fue indiferente para el otro. Esas miradas decian mucho. Al término de la clase ella se quedo hasta el final, quería ser la ultima en abandonar la sala y asi hablar con él, pero este se fue del despacho sin darle tiempo de nada. Quedó sola ahí en sus cavilaciones. Era cierto, él no tenia la culpa, se habia mostrado vulnerable frente a ella y por el poco tiempo que llevaba en Hogwarts sabia que eso no era normal en él .no se sentía bien con todo esto.

Pasaron largas semanas en las que ella se encontraba muy ensimismada. Como era de pocos amigos y pasaba más tiempo sola, no fue de extrañar. Lo prefería asi, no debía darle explicaciones a nadie, nunca lo había hecho. No comia lo suficiente y dormia poco, se centraba mucho en sus deberes o divagando por los terrenos.

Su profesor de pociones tampoco se encontraba mucho mejor a decir verdad, pero por supuesto ella no lo notaba, su única arma era descargarse con sus alumnos, aunque ella nunca había sido blanco nuevamente. La evitaba.

Una noche en que no podía dormir decidió arriesgarse a salir a dar un paseo. Esto siempre la reconfortaba. Pero no pasó mucho hasta que el celador y su estúpida gata la encontraran. Vio el brillo en los ojos de Filch y se asustó cuando una de sus manos se apoderó de ella como una garra sobre su muñeca y la tironeaba por los pasillos, no sabia que hacer, estaba desconcertada y pensaba lo peor… pero se vieron interceptados por una figura alta e imponente.

-¿Que pasa Filch?- preguntó una voz profunda

-He encontrado a esta alumna merodeando por los pasillos profesor. Pienso darle un castigo- y un brillo en sus ojos delató su intención.

Snape no pudo contener su ira y le tomó el brazo con brusquedad al celador

- Creo que eso nos corresponde a los maestros Filch- dijo con todo el odio que sentía. Venga señorita Lombard.

Y se alejaron ambos de las proximidades del celador.

-Ese asqueroso. ¡Lo he visto en sus ojos! ¡El muy canalla! ¡Cómo Dumbledore le permite quedarse aquí! Se volteó bruscamente hacia ella buscando sus ojos en medio de la noche. Mostraba un brillo de horror y preocupación en su mirada

que ella nunca había visto.

-¿Te hizo daño? – le preguntó protectoramente tomándole las manos- No… no se que hubiese hecho si…el…yo…

-No, señor, no me ha hecho nada. Gracias- dijo ella tímidamente, apartando su vista de aquellos ojos.

El la abrazo repentinamente. Era un abrazo desesperado que le envolvió aun más que el cuerpo, sobrecogiendo su alma.

Cuando se hubieron separado ella puso su mano sobre la mejilla del hombre. Este se inclino ante aquel contacto, tiernamente hacia su mano y cerró los ojos.

-Por favor, Susan…- dijo con un hilo de voz. – Por favor no juegues conmigo- Imploró.

-Señor, yo…- le miró sobrecogida. Ya no había duda. Amaba a ese hombre.

-Severus, mírame.- al oír su nombre salir de esos labios, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los suyos. Recordaría esa mirada por siempre. Puso sus manos en la cintura de Susan y la apretó contra sí con suavidad. Ella acercó sus labios a los de él y así permanecieron unos cuantos segundos hasta que el capturó su boca con la suya y se sumieron en ese beso tan anhelado por ambos. Ella pasaba sus manos por sus mejillas, por su negro cabello y besaba lentamente su cuello, con lo que el dejaba escapar cortos suspiros de placer mientras sus manos se deslizaban sobre la espalda de la chica y sus labios se dirigían a su cuello.

Al final de ese apasionado beso sabían que ya no controlarían los sentimientos, él la quería y ella también a él. El tiempo diría el resto. Ya no había barreras que impidieran nada.

Ella le miro con ternura y con una sonrisa le dijo: - Perdone la espera.

Descuida. Ya me he acostumbrado- respondió él con una sonrisa enamorada y juntos pasaron a las habitaciones del profesor de pociones.


End file.
